Many interior designers include a variety of wall hangings in the design of a room. These wall hangings range from simple pictures to heavy objects such as draperies, carpets and the like. In fact, modern electronic technology has created televisions and television-like elements that are so flat as to be amenable to being supported on a wall of a room. In particular, many restaurants include televisions located on a wall for the entertainment of their customers.
Heretofore, many of these wall hangings, in particular the heavy items, have been restricted to location only on a planar surface. These items simply do not fit properly in a corner of a room. Thus, many room designs have been somewhat limited due to the requirement that some of the items be located only on a planar portion of a wall surface.
While there are many forms of wall hanging supports, such as the well known picture hangers, most of these elements will not adequately support a heavy item in the corner of a room.
One drawback to the presently known wall hanging supports, such as the picture hangers, is that once placed on the wall, it is often difficult to vary the height of the wall hanging without removing the support from the wall. Removal of many of these supports leaves marks, such as holes, or the like, on the wall.
Still further, it is often a difficult task to locate the support in exactly the proper position on the wall. Often, levels, tape measures and the like are required to exactly position the support.
Therefore, there is a need for a wall hanging support that can be used in the corner of a room to support heavy items and to vary the position of such items on the wall as necessary without leaving marks on the wall and which can be set onto the wall in an expeditious manner.